A friend unlike any other
by Weiss Schneezed
Summary: After a long day Yang meets a mysterious girl named Blake Belladonna, will Blake be able to break through Yang's wall of fire and get to her heart? Will Blake be able to find out what happened to Yang in her past? What will Blake say if she finds out about what happened to Yang? Find out in my new story called 'A friend unlike any other'. (I suck at summary's :P sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm here with another story that I hope you guys will like just as much as my other stories. I have had this idea for a story for quite awhile and I finally decided to get it out. This story is an Au but dust and faunas do exist also for everyone who is following Just a small town girl I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit I kinda lost inspiration to write it cause I'm running out of idea's. I do promise to get the next chapter out soon though and it will contain more whiterose then bumblebee but I promise you that I will get these gears turning and start making more chapters.**

I do not own one last thing even though this wont be uploaded tell probably a few days after it release' but RWBY VOLUME 2 IS IN 1 DAY!. Now that I'm done with that let's get on with the story.

"_Yang can you please watch your little sister to make sure she doesn't get into trouble while I get some cash from the bank" _

_Yang looked up at women who looked to be in her mid thirties with bright blonde hair "ok mom!" Yang ran over to her little sister who was talking to some old married couple about how she wants to be a hero._

_A strange man in black walked into the bank and pushed right past Yang and Ruby and made his way up to the front desk and brought out a gun causing everyone to go into a state of panic "empty the cash register!"_

"_Yang, what's that man doing?" Ruby asked tugging on Yang's shirt. Yang looked down at Ruby and pulled her closer "He's robbing the store" was her only response._

_Ruby didn't understand what was going on but she could tell that it wasn't good so she got out of Yang's grasp and made her way towards the man and poking him in the leg "excuse me mister but why are you robbing the store?" _

_The man looked down at Ruby in annoyance "you better scram little kid if you know what's good for you". Ruby didn't listen and continued to poke at him while ignoring Yang's scream telling her to get away from him. The man finally got his money and turned around while shoving Ruby to the floor "I warned you to go away but you didnt listen so now you have to pay the price" Ruby looked up at the man confused as he pulled out a bottle filled with a weird red subtince._

_Yang instantly recognized the contents as dust and so she dashed her way over to Ruby and pushing her out of the way getting all of the dust particles in her right eye "AHHHHHHHH!" The man didn't waste anytime with making his escape before a group of cops and an ambulance came rushing in. Ruby was at Yang's side not sure what to do except to hold her hand and tell her it's going to be okay. A paramedic came over and picked up Yang and put her on a gurney and into the back of an ambulance. Ruby tried to run after her but the cops wouldn't let her through "Yang, Yang!, YANG!"_

Yang woke up with a start and looked around to see Ruby standing over her with a bag over her shoulder and a school uniform "come on Yang! Hurry up or we're going to be late" Yang groaned and sat up mumbling an 'ok I'm up'. Ruby thought that was good enough and decided to leave the room to give her sister some privacy as she got dressed.

Yang rubbed the back of her head remembering the dream she just had about what happened 9 years ago when her and Ruby where just kids. After waking up in the hospital Yang had been told that they couldn't get rid of all the red dust in her system and because of this her body temperature can be raised to ridiculous levels out of anger. They also told her that it would take some time for her to get used to controlling the heat in her body which was very hard but after many months of couch's and bed's been set on fire she was finally able to control it.

Yang walked into the bathroom and splashed some water in her face before looking at her right eye that was once a beautiful lilac but is now a crimson red. Every time Yang see's it she is always reminded of that day and because of that experience she has a terrible fear of dust. Yang grabbed the bandage that was sitting on the counter and tied it on her head to cover her right eye.

A few minutes passed and Yang finally came out of her room in her school uniform (you guys know what it looks like and if not then re-watch Rwby) "come on Ruby let's go before where late" Yang said heading out the door.

Ruby bolted up from the couch and ran out the house chasing after her sister "Hey! I was the one waiting for you not the other way around!" Ruby caught up to her sister who was already on her bike. Ruby sat behind Yang and they made their way to school and arrived with 8 minutes to spare.

They started to make there way to the doors of Beacon University before Ruby spotted the true love of her life, Weiss Schnee. Yang looked over at Ruby and chuckled as her sister made goo-goo eyes at the rich heiress "If you like her so much then why don't go ask her out"

Ruby instantly snapped out of her daze "It's not that simple! She's so beautiful and talented plus she's the heiress to THE richest company in the whole world! I am way out of her league."

Yang sighed "Ruby you are such a dork. Who care's if she's super rich and besides I've seen her give you the same goo-goo eye's you give her so I'm pretty sure you have a chance at winning her over." Ruby looked up at Yang in shock "you're lying! There is no way she would look at me that way"

Yang snickered and took a quick peek at the heiress who was surrounded by a bunch of girls who believed that Weiss was paying attention to there fangirling but Yang could see that she was staring this way so she decided to grab Ruby by the arm and pull her over to the girl.

All the girls around Weiss backed away instantly when they saw Yang. Ruby was protesting the whole time tell she heard people whispering to each other 'it's the delinquent', 'why did they even except her into this school' and some other stuff that she couldn't make out. Weiss looked up at Yang then down to Ruby who was a little flustered to be so close to the heiress "hello...is there something you would like? Or did you just come over here to beat me up"

"No I did not come over here to beat you up I came over here to ask you if you like my sister!" Yang yelled getting a little pissed off 'I forgot that Weiss was one of the biggest asshole's alive'.

Weiss was taken aback "w-why would you ask me something like that?" she spat with a little bit of venom in her words.

Ruby got in between the two "You don't have to listen to her she's just tired and doesn't know what she's saying so how about we all go to class and just forget this happened"

Weiss turned around "fine I will forget about what just happened and I'm sure forgetting something like this won't be so hard for someone of your intelligence"

After hearing those words Yang snapped she could feel her blood boiling and her body heating up immensely "what did you just say! You think your all that because you're some rich bitch who is greater than everyone!" Ruby tried to calm Yang down and pull her away from everyone but she was just so hot that she couldn't grab her without burning herself.

Weiss turned around only to get punched in the gut by Yang. Weiss screamed in pain as she felt the skin on her stomach start to burn. Yang was about to punch Weiss again when she started to feel immense pain in her right eye causing Yang to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled before running to her side to make sure she was alright well a random student ran into the school to get the nurse. "You know that when you get worked up you lose sight in your right eye…"

The nurse came out with a few teachers and took Yang and Weiss the nurse's room to be taken care of. Ruby and the rest of the students continued on with their day as if nothing happened.

Yang woke up in the nurse's office and looked up at the clock to see that it was lunch time which meant that she was passed out for quite a while. Yang sat up and stretched before getting out of the bed and making her way out the door. Yang didn't really feel like being around to many people so she made her way to the library where she found a comfy looking bean bag chair to lay down and relax in that is tell someone lit a candle that was extremely bright making it hard for her to sleep.

Yang sat up from her comfortable spot on the chair to look at a girl who was sitting at one of the many table's in the library with a few books beside her and one in her hand "Hey, do you mind reading somewhere else I'm trying to take a nap here"

The girl with jet black hair glanced at Yang before going back to her book. This action ticked Yang off a bit so she stood up and slammed her hand down on the table getting the girls attention "hey I'm talking to you!"

"It's kinda hard to ignore you when your being so loud so could you please be quiet and leave me alone" the girl responded.

Yang grabbed the girl's book and threw it across the room "Now listen here-" Yang froze in place when the mysterious girl looked at her with those beautiful amber orbs. The girl gave Yang a weird look "I'm listening"

Yang stood up straight "I...um...w-what's your name…"

The girl sighed "It's Blake, Blake Belladonna"

Yang smiled a bit 'Blake...that's a pretty name' "Well Blake I'm Yang!"

Blake flinched a bit at the sudden outburst "well it's very nice to meet you Yang. Now if you excuse me I would like to go back to my reading"

"Oh...ok well I guess I'll see you around" Yang replied before walking out of the library with a bounce in her step. Blake smiled a bit "so that's the true nature of the rumoured delinquent who terrorizes the school...people have got her all wrong"

The bell signalling that the school day was over rang throughout the school making a bunch of tired students very happy. Yang walked outside and made her way to the parking lot where her and Ruby would always meet up but this time Yang noticed that Ruby was standing there with Weiss Schnee and it seemed like there were talking about something "what are you two talking about…" Yang mumbled to herself before making her way over to the two.

"Are you doing okay Weiss?" Ruby asked

Weiss shrugged "either then the burn mark I will now have forever on my stomach I'm doing pretty good"

Ruby looked at the ground with guilt evident on her face "I'm sorry about that...Yang really isn't that bad of a person she's actually really caring"

"who's really caring?" Yang said from behind them

"I was saying that you were really caring" Ruby replied

Yang smiled "thanks Ruby" Yang looked to Weiss "I'm sorry about punching you in the gut...and burning your skin with my punch"

Weiss held up her hand "there's no need to apologize you were right about me being a jerk. I just have one question to ask, how did you burn me with your fist?"

All the color in Yang's face disappeared "I-I...um.."

Weiss could tell that it was a sensitive topic so she decided that she wouldn't put Yang through the pain of telling her "It's okay you don't need to tell me if it's too much of a painful memory"

Yang nodded "thank you Weiss"

Weiss shook her head "there's no need to thank me I'm just being polite and not meddling into your personal life"

"HEADS UP!"

Yang looked up to see a weird container flying straight at her and before she knew it the container exploded right in front of her exploding a bunch of blue dust all over the place. Yang's face filled with terror before she screamed while bolting off somewhere into the forest ignoring Ruby who was calling out to her.

Yang stopped in front of a tree and slammed her head into the trunk "Did you know that you make a lot of noise?" Yang looked up and saw Blake sitting in the tree she just bashed her head off of.

"What do you want?" Yang spat

Blake jumped down from the tree and shrugged "I should be asking you that since I wasn't the one who just came running into the forest bashing my head off of tree's"

Yang sighed "fair enough"

Blake walked up to Yang and rubbed her hand across the bandage covering Yang's right eye "why did the dust scare you?" Blake asked before added "why must you cover your right eye with this bandage? Yang...What are you so afraid of"

Yang slapped Blake's hand away and stepped back "It's none of your business!"

Blake sighed "you're right we barely know each other I shouldn't be trying to get info on your personal life"

"No it's okay...I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry" Yang replied trying to contain her tears "I-I have to go…" Yang walked away from Blake and made her way to her bike where Ruby was waiting for her.

The drive home was silent and when Yang got home she didn't say a word to Ruby or her uncle she just made her way upstairs, tore the bandage off and laid down on her bed crying. All night Yang cried while wondering "why can't I cry out of my right eye?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! First things first That RWBY episode was awesome! I wonder what Weiss' sister is like? Now second thing is that well here is chapter two for you all, Yay! I hope you enjoy it and I promise that the next chapter for 'A small town girl'. Now on with the chapter. **

Ruby came into Yang's room and sat down on the bed, she nudged Yang a little deciding on not jumping on her today to wake up. Yang groaned a bit and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eye's "good morning Ruby…"

"Good morning Yang, how did you sleep?" Ruby asked noting that Yang's eye's were a little red and puffy, Ruby frowned 'she must of been crying all night...'

Yang stretched her arms up in the air "I've had better nights". looking at the clock Yang almost jumped out of bed "Holy crap! It's already eleven were late for school!" Yang grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and started to shake her "why didn't you wake me!?"

Ruby pulled her sister's hands off of her shoulders "It's okay I called the school to tell them that we weren't coming today" Ruby noticed Yang's confused expression "You forgot didn't you…" Yang's even more confused face gave Ruby her answer "today you have to go to the doctor"

Yang froze for a second before she looked down at her hands in her lap "oh...right, It's that time again"

Ruby nodded before she stood up and walked to the door "get dressed we have to leave by twelve, okay?"

Yang nodded "okay…" Ruby frowned a bit 'I wish you would just tell me how you feel...' Ruby thought before she left the room

Yang closed her eyes and remembered the question Blake asked her '_what are you so afraid of'. _Yang held in her tears "I'm scared of dust...I'm scared that I might hurt someone" she said to her self.

Yang and Ruby arrived at the hospital. Ruby walked Yang to the room where she had to wait for her doctor "I'm going to go get us some food I'll be back in 20 minutes, okay?" Yang nodded. Ruby left a few minutes before her doctor showed up "Hello again miss Xiao Long"

"Hey Uncle Qrow" Yang said with a not so enthusiastic tone

Qrow walked up to Yang and looked at her eye "I heard that you fainted yesterday when you were in the middle of a fight"

Yang groaned 'of course he knows!'

Qrow sighed "you know that you shouldn't be getting into fights Yang. I know everyone thinks you're some trouble maker but that doesn't mean that you have to act like you are one" Qrow brought out a needle.

Yang tensed up "No way, You are not taking my blood"

"Yes I am, I do this every time and each time you always protest but in the end I always get some of your blood so how about you just relax and let me do this without having a bunch of doctors pin you down, okay?" Qrow waited for an answer. Yang simply sighed and nodded her head. Qrow smiled "thank you"

twenty minutes passed and Ruby was back with a sandwich and pop for Yang and cookie's for her self. By the time she got back Yang was done with her check up "here you go Yang!" Ruby said cheerfully while handing her sister the food.

Yang accepted the food "thanks Ruby"

Ruby smiled "no problem!"

Yang smiled back then walked to a bench to start eating her food. Ruby made her way over to Qrow "how is she?"

Qrow looked at Ruby with a small smile "she will be fine Ruby. We go over this every time and each time I say the same thing and that is-"

"Yang is fine and I have nothing to worry about" Ruby finished for him

Qrow nodded "exactly" Ruby looked down to the ground. Qrow pulled her into a hug "it's okay Ruby… She's not going to die, I promise"

Ruby hugged him back letting her tears fall "I know it's just that she never talks to me about her problems, all I want is to know how she feels and I want her to come to me for help instead of always going out and fighting someone" Ruby cried some more "I hate waking up in the morning to find that Yang is in the hospital because she fainted somewhere on the streets"

Qrow kissed the top of her head and rubbed Ruby's back "I promise you that she will come around you just have to give her a little more time"

Ruby pulled away from the hug wiping away the tears "okay"

Ruby and Yang where walking back home in complete silence tell Yang decided to speak up "hey Ruby I'm going to go get some coffee I'll probably be back by seven so make sure you have dinner ready"

Ruby nodded "alright, Don't stay out any later then that"

Yang hugged her sister "I won't" she said before making her way to coffee shop. When Yang arrived at the coffee shop she noticed Blake sitting down at a table by herself reading a book. Yang grabbed herself a mint mocha before making her way over to Blake who didn't notice her presence tell Yang spoke up "Hey Blake!"

Blake jumped at Yang's voice "o-oh hey Yang I didn't see you there" Blake set her book down on the table. "so, why are you here?"

"I came to get some coffee" Yang replied "Why else would someone come to a coffee shop"

Blake smiled a bit "good point" Blake's smile dropped as she looked down at her cup of tea "I'm sorry about yesterday… I shouldn't of tried to poke my head into your past"

Yang took a sip of her mocha before she replied "It's cool, I shouldn't have snapped the way I did"

Blake looked up at Yang "you don't have to answer this question if you dont want to but why do you wear that bandage over your eye?"

"It's to cover up a wound I got when I was younger…" Yang replied, taking another sip of coffee Yang looked up at Blake's bow "why do you wear that bow?"

Blake looked a little shocked at the question "I...just like to wear it"

Yang shrugged "fair enough" Yang tried to think of something else to say when an idea popped into her head "You wanna come over for dinner?"

Blake looked at Yang dumbfounded "what?"

Yang laughed "do you wanna come over for dinner?" she repeated

"Sure… I guess" Blake replied '_that question came out of no where…_'

Yang looked at the time to see that it was six-thirty "oh crap! We have to go" Yang grabbed Blake by her hand and dragged her out of the door and to her house.

The two arrived at Yang's home. Before they went inside Yang turned around to face Blake "just as a warning my sister is cooking so the food might not be very edible"

Blake laughed a bit "it's okay I'm sure it can't be that bad"

Yang laughed as well as she opened the door "you won't be saying that when you actually taste it" Yang led Blake into their kitchen "hey Ruby! I want you to meet...Uncle Qrow? Why are you here"

"I got off work early" Qrow looked to Blake "who's this?"

Yang gestured to Blake "Uncle Qrow, Ruby this is Blake Bellabooty"

Blake face palmed "Belladonna, It's Blake Belladonna"

Qrow smiled and shook her head "It's nice to meet you Blake"

Ruby smiled "It really is a pleasure to meet you! Yang doesn't have any friends so I'm really surprised that she brought someone home"

Yang's smile instantly faded into a frown. Everyone noticed the blonde's change in mood so Blake spoke up "I really don't know why people think of Yang as a delinquent she is actually a really nice person and if people can't take there time to actually get to know you then they're not worth being your friends"

Yang looked up at Blake with a big smile before she wrapped her up in a bear hug "You do care about me! I thought you were just following me around because of my looks"

Blake blushed at Yang's words "what!? Why would I only be your friend for your looks?"

Yang gave Blake an are you kidding me face "Have you seen this body! It is to die for" Blake looked Yang's body over '_she does have a really sexy body, No Blake don't think like that'_ Blake looked away over to Qrow and Ruby who were both nodding at her "See even they agree" Yang said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door. Ruby's face lit up like a kid on christmas day, she ran to the door and when she answered it she saw Weiss Schnee standing there in a pair of white skinny jeans, A white t-shirt with a snowflake on it that hugged her figure perfectly and a red jacket that Ruby got her.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said with a huge grin on her face. "Come on in" Ruby stepped out of Weiss' way. Weiss walked into the small little house "Thank you, Ruby"

Yang walked over to where her sister and Weiss was. When Yang saw Weiss she was really confused "Well this is unexpected. What are you doing here Weiss?"

Ruby chuckled "Yang, Weiss coming here was planned in fact everyone knew she was coming, Blake coming here how ever was unexpected"

"So what you're trying to say is that everyone, except me, knew that Weiss was coming here?" Yang asked a little upset that no one told her about this.

Ruby and Qrow nodded their heads in confirmation.

Blake decided to speak up "I can go if I'm not welcomed to be here" Blake didn't really want to go she wanted to stay and get to know Yang and her family more, besides Yang was her first real friend… well girl friend any way she had one guy friend and that was Sun Wukong.

Yang quickly turned on her heel to look at Blake "No! Your not leaving your staying right here and that's final" Yang turned to her uncle "Qrow can I bring a stray cat into the house?"

Everyone was quiet for a second before they burst out laughing, minus Blake and Yang. Ruby was the first to speak "Yang! Blake isn't a pet you can just take home and keep she's a person"

Yang laughed "I know I just thought it was worth a try I mean" Yang walked over to Blake and pointed to her face "look at the face, it screams cuteness!"

Blake was a little confused about the whole situation that was taking place _I guess I'll play along… _Blake let out a small meow like a cat "Won't you please take me in, I'm a poor little kitty who has lost her way"

Everyone almost fell over at how cute Blake was. Yang hugged Blake in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. Yang was filled with so much joy at the fact that Ruby and Qrow liked Blake and that Blake was comfortable enough to be her self in front of them. Blake was Yang's first friend and her only thought was that she couldn't of picked a better friend then Blake.

Blake swore her bones were going to break when Yang hugged her. After a few minute's of getting her breath back and checking for any broken bones Blake followed everyone into the kitchen to begin eating. The meal consisted of big juicy steaks topped with mushrooms with a salad on the side.

Everyone was about halfway through their dinner when Qrow decided to ask the question everyone was probably asking themselves "Blake… why do you wear that bow?"

Blake froze in her spot many different emotions were going through her right now but the biggest one was fear "I.. just like to wear it… my mother gave it to me when I was little, it's the only thing I have left of her" Blake's eyes were downcast _at least 'I'm not lying… I really do like wearing it'_

Qrow looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again "Is that really the reason or are you trying to hide something behind that bow?"

Blake started to shake in fear. She gripped her arm tightly trying to stop the shaking but it was no use "I-I…"

Yang slammed her hand down on the table "if she doesn't want to talk about then she doesn't have to!" Yang yelled feeling so much rage going through her at that moment. She couldn't believe her uncle right now, why was he interrogating Blake?

"She's right, everyone has something they hide from other's" Weiss spoke up while dabbing at the side's of her mouth to make sure she had no food on her face "even if we don't want to admit it or if we try to pretend like we don't it will always sit in the back of our minds and haunt us for the rest of our lives"

"Weiss is right! Blake has her bow secret, Weiss has her scar secret, Ruby has her secret of how much she love's W-" Yang shut her mouth when she noticed her sister's glare "whipped cream… Ruby love's her whip cream"

Ruby felt a little mad that Yang had almost blew her secret of being head over heals for the heiress so she decided to get back at her "and Yang has her secret that she is terrified of dust and that she has to go to the doctor to get her eye checked because of what happened to it when she was younger" Ruby froze instantly when she realized what she had just said.

Yang looked at Ruby in disbelief. All the color in her face had drained away "R-Ruby...how could you" without another word Yang ran out of the kitchen and to her room, she slammed the door so hard she almost broke it off the hinges but she didn't care at that point.

Qrow shook his head in disappointment "Ruby you know that's a sensitive topic and you also know that she doesn't want anyone knowing about her past" he saw that Ruby was about to speak but put up his hand to stop her "Just...go to your room"

Ruby hung her head "okay…" she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs past Yang's room and to hers.

Blake and Weiss decided to stay quiet and not speak.

A few minute's passed before Qrow spoke "Could you two just forget about what happened tonight" Blake and Weiss nodded their heads in agreement. "I don't think me and Ruby can handle another suicide attempt"

That caught the girls attention. Blake spoke up first "what do you mean 'suicide attempt'. Are you saying that Yang has attempted suicide before"

Qrow nodded "it happened two years ago… After Yang killed her mother"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story cause I know I am, i also want to say that soon I will be writing a one-shot of Weiss and Yang playing the game 'five nights at freddies'. I watched a person play this game and it was pretty creepy and I jumped a few times XD. I will be basing most of it off of how I reacted to the game so I hope you guys enjoy that. **

**I don't own Rwby (sadly) Monty Oum does. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

"_Mama! Mama!" Yang said well she ran up to her mom, jumping right into her lap _

_Her mother laughed "What is it Yang?"_

"_Can we cuddle!" Yang said said her voice filled with excitement _

_She smiled "of course we can" she laid down pulling Yang close to her. _

_Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother in a slightly tight grip. She slowly started to doze off as her mother played with her hair._

_Her mother smiled and kissed the top of her head._

_About twenty minutes had passed since Yang and her Mom fell asleep. Her mother was woken up suddenly by something really warm. She didn't know what it was but it kept getting hotter and hotter. She finally realized that Yang was having a bad dream and that her temperature was rising._

_She flinched a little at the increasing heat on her skin "Yang sweetie, can you please wake up" she shook Yang a little bit, she didn't wake up. The temperature increased by a lot and she could feel her skin being burnt "Yang! Please wake up"_

_Yang stirred a little in her sleep but just pulled her mother closer. _

_She gasped "Yang! I-It hurts! Please, WAKE UP!" she could feel her whole entire body burning, it hurt so much that she felt really close to death. She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Qrow ran into the room "What is it!" he froze in shock at the sight in front of him. Yang was glowing red and her mother was being burnt alive, he quickly rushed over to Yang and tried to pull her off. Instantly when he touched her he flinched backwards shaking his hand that was now burnt "dammit!" _

_Yang slowly woke up and when she saw the hurt expression on her mother's face, her own turned into one of worry "Mommy! Are you okay?!" she let go of her Mom and noticed that most of her body was burnt. _

_Qrow grabbed Yang and put her outside of the room before he called an ambulance, after the call ended he tended to her wounds hoping that he could do something to help. _

Qrow clenched his fists together and sighed "Her mother only had a few months to live, they had to put her down cause they didn't want her to spend those months in pain…" He looked up at the two girls in front of him "She blames herself for her mother dying"

Blake felt her heart drop at the story, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "But why would she blame herself?! It wasn't her fault, she didn't know how to control the power she has"

"I agree with you Blake I really do, but at this point I don't think Yang will agree with you…" Qrow replied with a sad expression all over his face

Ruby came down stairs and into the kitchen with a worried expression "Qrow! Come quick"

Qrow stood up instantly "not again!" he ran up the stairs with the three girls in tow.

Qrow opened the door and took in the sight he was seeing.

Yang was glowing red, her hair looked like it was fire. There was a burnt dresser and bed scattered all throughout the room, Yang was sitting on the floor trying to cut her wrist with a piece of glass but every time she cut her wrist it would heal right away.

"Why isn't it working!?" Yang yelled. She noticed the four of them at the door and glared "What do you want!"

Qrow walked up to Yang "please.. stop doing this, I can't take it anymore" he looked to Ruby then back to Yang "we can't take this anymore"

Yang clenched her fist and threw the glass across the room shattering it completely "I'm sorry… I'm so stupid"

Blake walked over to Yang and knelt down beside her and opened her arms for a hug. Yang shook her head "You can't hug me, you'll just get burnt"

Blake sighed and "okay…" she went to stand up but ended up tripping over her own foot, Blake ended up putting one hand on Yang's shoulder. Blake instantly felt her hand starting to burn and quickly pulled her hand away shaking it like crazy trying to get rid of the burning pain.

Yang quickly stood up quickly, fearing that she might of hurt Blake really bad "Blake, are you okay!?" Yang could see the tears in Blake's eyes that she was trying to hold back as best as she could.

"Yeah.. I'm just fine" Blake blew on her hands but that didn't seem to be helping her much, it just felt like her hands were starting to burn even more.

Qrow grabbed Blake's wrist and turned her hands towards him "You're not fine, if we don't treat you right now your hand is going to scar" He dragged Blake downstairs and into the kitchen "sit" he demanded

Blake nodded and sat down on the chair, she tried to distract herself from the searing pain in her hand but she just couldn't.

Yang followed Qrow and Blake downstairs along with Ruby and Weiss. Yang sat across from Blake, now completely calm Yang reached for Blake's hands.

Blake flinched a bit and instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt expression on Yang's face "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to"

Yang smiled a little before she held Blake's hands in hers, Yang examined Blake's hand and frowned at the site of the burn marks "I'm sorry, this was my fault"

Blake shook her head "no it wasn't your fault, It was mine for tripping over my own stupid feet" Yang was about to speak up but Qrow beat her to it.

Qrow grabbed Blake's hand from Yang and started to treat it "You two are awfully close, are you sure you're just friends and not something more?"

Blake and Yang both felt there face's heat up at his comment. Yang was too shocked to even say anything so Blake decided to speak up for the both of them.

"No sir, we are just friends and we have only know each other for a few days, a little early for a relationship to start don't you think?" Blake commented, saying those words made her feel a little sad inside. Blake didn't know why she felt sad so she just decided to forget about it, Yang was feeling the same way as Blake at the moment and she had no idea why either.

When Qrow finished treating Blake's hand he wrapped it up with a bandage "it should heal within a week, the only mark it should leave behind is a small star shaped scar on the middle of your hand. It shouldn't be to noticeable unless someone was really close to you"

Blake nodded before she let out a big yawn "I should go… Thanks for everything" Blake went to turn around when Yang gripped her wrist and turned her back around

"How about you stay the night" Yang said really fast, she felt a blush creep up her neck, letting go of Blake's hand Yang rubbed the back of her neck "I-it's not like you have to or anything I just thought that it was a good idea since it was dark outside…"

Blake took a moment to think about the offer, she did have to agree with Yang that it was dark out there and plus it would take her about an hour to get home. Blake smiled at Yang "Okay, i'll stay the night"

Yang grinned and shot a fist in the air "awesome!"

Blake's smile faltered a little '_it's not like anyone's at home waiting for me...' _

Yang grabbed Blake's wrist and dragged her up the stairs to her room where she sat Blake down on her bed "alright, the plan is that you will sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch downstairs"

"Yang, I'm not going to take your bed from you" Blake stood up and walked to the door "i'll take the couch"

Yang shook her head and grabbed her self a pillow and a blanket "nope, you're sleeping in my bed and that's that" Yang walked past Blake and into the hallway. She turned to look at Blake "i'll wake you in the morning for school"

Blake sighed "alright" she walked back into the room and turned to close the door when she remembered something "hey Yang"

Yang was halfway down the stairs when she heard Blake call for her "yeah Blake"

"Thank you" Blake responded before she closed the door

Yang smiled to herself "no problem"

Blake woke up the next morning, the smell of bacon and eggs filling her senses. She smiled to herself and threw the sheets off of herself and made her way downstairs in a t-shirt and shorts forgetting whose house she was in. When Blake got down stairs she saw Yang standing at the stove putting bacon onto a plate, she then looked to her left and saw Ruby setting the table, when Ruby spotted her she gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Blake, how did you sleep?" the cheery girl asked, Blake had no idea how the girl could be so hyper this early in the morning when she still felt dead to the world.

"I slept good" Blake responded yawning right after "do you have any coffee?" Blake knew it was a long shot to ask for coffee, she was pretty sure that Yang and Ruby didn't drink coffee at all probably thinking it was gross.

Yang set a plate on the table that was stacked high with bacon "we do, its in the pot over there" Yang pointed to coffee pot by the microwave.

Blake was a bit shocked to see that there actually was a coffee pot filled halfway with coffee "I didn't know you guys drunk coffee"

Yang chuckled "we don't but are uncle Qrow does, he wakes up at seven every morning to make a batch of coffee then leaves for work"

Blake poured herself some coffee, she put one sugar and two cream into the cup and stirred it "I see, have you two ever tried it?"

Ruby scrunched her face up in disgust well giving a small nod "yes I have my uncle made me try it one day and it was revolting"

"I've never tried it, but from seeing Ruby's reaction to it I dont even want to bother trying" Yang responded

Blake shook her "Yang, you will never know if you like something tell you try it" Blake took a sip of her coffee already starting to feel the caffeine start to wake her up.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest "You sound like my uncle"

Blake gave Yang a small smile "as long as I don't look like him I am perfectly fine with it"

Yang chuckled "trust me you are the hottest thing on the earth and my uncle doesn't even compare to your looks"

Blake's face flushed red at Yang's word, unable to speak a word.

Yang had realised what she said and froze in place '_oh crap, did i just say that? Why would I say something like that? Do I like her? Well she does have a nice body and she's really pretty and the way her hips sway when she walks is amazing and those amber eyes, i've never seen anything like them' _Yang was so lost in thought about the black haired beauty that she didn't even notice that Weiss had entered the room and the fact that they were all seated at the table eating "hey! why are you eating with out me?!" Yang sat beside Blake and started to dish out her food.

Weiss swallowed the food in her mouth "well you were so lost in your own little world that we couldn't get your attention and we were all hungry so we started to eat without you"

"Well I was hungry to so you could of just slapped me or something" Yang replied with a bit of annoyance as she bit into a piece of bacon.

Weiss smirked "I will make sure to do that the next time you get lost in thought"

Yang was about to say something when Blake asked her a question that everyone else was thinking "what were you thinking about Yang?"

Yang's face turned a little red "i was thinking about...dancing monkey's!" everyone stared at her with a blank expression not uttering a word tell Ruby's face lit up.

"The dance! I completely forgot about it, Weiss do you want to go to the dance with me that's in two days" Ruby asked trying to sound as romantic as possible.

Weiss smiled at Ruby "of course I'll go to the dance with you"

Ruby almost jumped out of her seat in excitement "great!" Ruby looked to Blake and Yang "who will you two be going with?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders "i'm not sure, I might just go alone"

Blake nodded in agreement "I'm not sure if I will go or not and if I do go i will probably go by myself"

Ruby deflated in her seat "oh come on guys! This is supposed to be the biggest dance of the year, how can you not go?!"

Blake sighed "I don't really like crowded places, i'm more happy in a library where it's quiet and no one will bother me"

"Well if you don't go I might just have to go and bother you" Yang said with a smile

Blake returned the smile "I would like that"

Ruby and Weiss gave each other a knowing look before Weiss noticed the time and started to panic.

"It's already eight! We have twenty minutes to get to school!" Weiss bolted up out of her chair and rushed to the front door to put her shoes on leaving the other three in shock. Weiss looked to them "hurry up!"

The three of the dumbstruck teens bolted out of there seats and got there shoe's on, grabbed their bags and bolted out the door and made a mad dash for the school.

**(A/N) I'm sorry for taking ever on this chapter and I hope you like it, also RWBY episodes 6 and 7 were amazing! I'm glad we got some back story and the dance with team JNPR was just amazing and I loved it. I also wanted to say that for anyone who actually reads these authors notes I just wanted to tell you that I have come up with another idea for a Rwby fan fic and I was wondering if you guys would want me to write it and post it on here or wait for me to finish at least one of these story's before putting it out another. **

**That's all I have to say and I hope you guys help me decided what to do :)**


End file.
